Fandomly Touhou AU
In a Universe separated by a barrier from the human world known as Gensokyo, there lives many non-humans such as youkais. After a few humans lost their way into Gensokyo, humans became afraid of approaching this area, although others settled here for the sake of youkai extermination. There are many species of youkais out there, magicians, beasts, therianthropies, vampires, borei, tengu, kappa, fairies, spirits, yurei, onryo, poltergeists, hermits, oni, and even gods. The only known gateway from the outside world into Gensokyo is the Hakurei Shrine on the border of Gensokyo. The spell card rules were also established to keep up the relationship between humans and youkai in a mock style, which was necessary for the preservation of the balance of Gensokyo. As of now, there is no plot for the Touhou AU. Aside from pretty deadly bullet spellcard patterns in a cut-off Fantasy Kitchen Sink world /shot The Fandomly Touhou AU and it's origins Brought to you by Ven and Midori, who are addicted into the games. It is currently a huge WIP/Let's Just Run With It, but more progress will be made once more people are interested in the AU, because as of now it seems that no one is interested. Rules *Although it does state there that there are youkais that are gods, none are allowed (with the exception of some of the personifications). *We'll only accept at the maximum of 2-3 Shrine Maidens. *Some discussion pending, but currently I (Midori) am setting that no one can be the Child of Miare. Abilities On the question of what abilities you might have, it is stated that most abilities are self-declared, so it is not entirely accurate. Abilities in general are related to your species, or possibly what you do most often. Setting an ability for yourself is mostly to set a theme for your spellcards. Species Since this is a varied land, there are many different kinds of youkai who stay here. Bourei: These are vengeful ghosts. Most are shapeless, but exceptionally powerful ones are able to maintain their human form. Their abilities may depend on how they died. Celestial: They were humans who did enough good and skipped reincarnation, and instead live an eternal life in Heaven. The staple food in Heaven seems to be peaches. Child of Miare: This is a human child born every 120 to 180 years with the memories of the previous incarnations. The sole task of the Child of Miare is to record chronicles, or history of the current incarnation's life. A Child of Miare is born in the Hieda household, making the family a valuable source of history. The child is usually named after their current 'position' in the incarnation; the series' Child of Miare is named "Akyuu" due to being the ninth incarnation. Dapeng: '''They are typically similar looking to normal animals, except for strange habitats and the possession of certain abilities. Canonically, the only dapeng seen for now is a giant eagle which can be flown on. '''Dragon: A hermit in the series is known to have one as an apparent pet. Otherwise, the only other dragon known thus far is the 'god' of Gensokyo. It is said the only time he has appeared is during the creation of the Great Hakurei Border, the very border that separates this world and the outside. Fairy: The most plentiful youkai. They seem to come out of nowhere, and their ability range is the most varied, though not necessarily powerful. They can be considered immortal, for when they are killed, they just would 'regrow' in time. Gods: Gods depend on faith to survive. If no one believes in them, they will either lose their power and become invisible, or die. Hermit: They are probably humans who became hermits through extreme training, isolation and abstination. They do not have worldly desires. They might be thought close friends to humans, but due to being isolated for a long length of time, they might not be able to reassimilate easily. Apparently some are hunted by the shinigami for being wicked and having 'lived too long'. Human: They don't have any powers in particular and are content to live their lives doing ordinary things, though they do cooperate with the youkai at times. Some humans may gain powers over time, as proven by a new character who gained the ability to read demonic/youkai text. Kappa: They are usually depicted as wearing a green hat and blue clothes, with a large green backpack on their back. They are the engineers of Gensokyo, pioneering use of technology over magic. Kitsune: '''Also known as the usual fox youkai. A kitsune gains a tail for every 100 years they live, thus would have 9 tails by the time they are 800. Following traditional folklore, after gaining 9 tails, a kitsune will lose the tails until they have 4 to become a 'Tenko', or a "heaven" type of fox. Kitsune at this point will be one step from divinity. '''Magician: '''A Magician may be a naturally born youkai, or a human-turned-youkai. As their name states, they have an affinity for the arcane arts. Humans may become Magicians through hard study and natural talent. Magicians typically are weak-bodied as they spend most of their time studying. '''Missile: '''As a gift, one of the main characters of the series receives an intercontinental ballistic missile who is identified as female and can speak. Y-eah. '''Oarfish: '''They are the messengers of the Dragon Palace. They usually fly/swim among the clouds, but they will come down to earth to warn of impending danger due to unusual weather. One of them is considered the attendant to the Celestial in the series. '''Oni: Strong, hearty youkai, they have a tendency to drink irrational amounts of sake. They have a lesser youkai that they use in water, which the youkai would then change to sake. They don't like liars. They are fairly straight-foward and love a good brawl or party. Raijuu: '''It is a beast that can produce electricity. While seemingly useful, it actually produces a poison that induces lethargy. The cure to the poison is to eat corn. '''Saint: These are so-called "ascended humans", or those who were religious figures during their lives but have been forgotten or considered myth by the outside world. They generally bring their faith to Gensokyo and try to gather followers. Saints of differing religious teachings, gods and even shrine maidens may get into 'friendly' competitions over who gets the most followers. Satori: These are the shunned, even amongst youkai, due to their ability to read minds. They have a third eye which allows them to do this. If the eye is sealed, a satori may gain powers to read the subconscious instead, but she herself will not think and is merely a blank slate that would not be remembered. Shinigami: '''They are the ones who ferry the spirits across the Sanzu River in order to be judged by a Yama. It is likely that a shinigami is assigned to a Yama so that the flow of spirits would be smoother. '''Tengu: They wear a red pointed hat on their head (a tokin). There are classes of tengu, the lowest of which are the white wolf tengus who have dog/wolf-ish ears and a tail. White wolf tengu are the guards. The crow tengu have black wings out from their back and typically wear platform shoes. Crow tengu act as the 'papparazi' of Gensokyo, with many rivalling publishing companies churning out newspapers. Their cameras are made by the kappa. They are also heavy drinkers, on par with the oni. They have a leader in the Great Tengu. Tsukumogami: '''They were previously objects, most of which were discarded or forgotten. These objects then gain sentience, possibly acquiring powers in the process. The tsukumogami in the series is a karakasa obake who has a human body with the "youkai umbrella". It is not quite known if the humanoid body is an extension of the umbrella since it is actually not necessary for the spirit can just reside in the umbrella alone. '''Vampire: As is commonly accepted, vampires sleep during the day and emerge only at night due to their weakness to the sun. They also cannot cross moving water. Vampires have wings which they can fly with, but it doesn't seem necessary to have actual wings (in referring to a character in the series who has crystal wings). Yama: The judge of the dead. Each of them have a mirror that is used to read a spirit's past. The mirror may differ in size according to a Yama's preference. In the series, the resident Yama's mirror is hand-sized. Yatagarasu: '''Also known as a hell raven. From its name, they stay deep within the former Hell. The series' Yatagarasu had eaten/absorbed a sun god and gained the powers of nuclear fusion. Locations '''Bamboo Forest of the Lost: A very thick thicket of bamboo. In the series, optical illusions were used in order for people to get lost and not find a great mansion hidden within. With or without those illusions, the sheer density of the bamboo would make you get disoriented anyway. Forest of Magic: As its name implies, it is a magical forest where strange mushrooms grow and fairies roam. It appears to get dark easily here, and might be disorienting the first time someone enters this place. However, once you know your way, you will not get lost. Hakugyokurou: '''Also known as the land of the dead. This is where the ghosts awaiting reincarnation stay. The spirits are all shapeless and have no ability to speak. There is a great dead cherry blossom tree deeper within, also known as the Saigyou Ayakashi. This tree has been sealed due to it being a demonic tree which took the life force of people who sat under it. Hakugyokurou can be considered cold, because spirits do not have heat. Some might catch spirits during the hot weather in order to keep cool. '''Hakurei Shrine: The main shrine of Gensokyo. It is situated quite far from Human Village and is atop a hill. Behind the shrine is a large tree that may be home to fairies. The tree itself is the point where the Great Barrier is. The Shrine is the closest place to the barrier. Human village: Generically known only as the human village, this is where the bulk of the humans stay. The buildings are all simple and wooden. Youkai and humans may freely do their business here, but in general, humans are wary of the youkai and thus never venture out at night. Notable places in the village are the Hieda household, where a Child of Miare is born every 120 to 180 years to record chronicles of the current incarnation's life, and Suzunaan, a bookstore newly introduced in the series known to be selling youkai books (youman). Kourindou: In the series, this is a shop run by a half-youkai who sells oddities from the outside world. The things you find here are usually outdated in our terms - examples being record players with their large vinyl CDs - but now and again you might find even iPods lost by some unfortunate person. Mayohiga: '''An old village mostly populated by cats. Taking a treasure from Mayohiga is said to bring you eternal happiness. '''Misty Lake: This is the largest body of water in Gensokyo, seeing that there is no sea. Due to its large size, frequently a mist hangs around its shore, the origin of its name. Muenzuka: This place is full of red lily flowers that may contain the souls of the dead. This is the barrier's weakest point, and frequently there are a lot of strange artifacts from the outside world that drops here. No one comes here, as those who are weak in spirit may commit suicide by jumping into the unmeasureable Sanzu River. Scarlet Devil Mansion: In the series, this mansion out in the center of Misty Lake is home to two vampires, a magician, a succubus familiar, a youkai of unknown origin, a large number of fairy maids and the human who is in-charge of the upkeep. It is, from the name, painted red and has an apparently large number of windows, odd considering the residents. Due to the human's ability to manipulate time and space, this mansion is actually larger on the inside. Roles The names in bold indicates that the role is based off a Touhou character in canon. 'Shrine Maiden(s):' *Talon (Hakurei Shrine, Reimu) 'Humans:' *Cure (Magician) *Ven (Ordinary Human Magician, Marisa) 'Youkais:' *Acro (Shinigami) *E (Yama) *Gemma (Fairy) *Midori (Kappa) *Naru (Magician living in Forest of Magic) *Rai (Fairy) *Turtle (Oarfish) 'Curses/Etc.' *Common Sense (Half-human half-phantom, Shipping Curse's Guardian, Youmu) *Fabulous Curse (Vampire, Remilia) *Gamer Curse (Magician/Witch, Patchouli) *Miss Captcha (Goddess of Wind and Rain, Kanako) *Poofing Curse (Celestial, Tenshi) *Seme Curse (Border of Phantasm,' Yukari') *Shipping Curse (Ghost, Yuyuko) *Tea Curse (Human, Butler of Fabulous Curse, Sakuya) *Uke Curse (Kitsune, Seme Curse's Shikigami, Ran) Category:Fandomly AU